


Every Damn Time

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing, not physical tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Thomas has been neglecting his sleep. All the sides have been suffering a bit, but Remy? What a sorry state he’s in. And the only one who bothers to notice seems to be Logan. What’s a logical side to do in such a situation?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Every Damn Time

Remy sensed Thomas down his fifth — or, quite possibly, fifteenth — Starbucks drink that day, clearly hoping to stave off sleep for just a bit longer. Remy hated it when Thomas did this to himself, but he was clearly determined to live the rest of his life like an insomniac. 

There was always some excuse for him to stay up just a bit longer. Just a bit. Remy was sick of the excuses but Thomas refused to listen to what his body needed. He simply refused to sleep. And when Thomas refused to sleep, Remy suffered with him. 

Every. Damn. Time. 

It had been a few days — or weeks, possibly months, it was impossible to tell anymore — and Thomas barely got a wink. It was affecting the others as well to a certain extent, but none so much as Sleep himself. He was barely alive at this point, spending his time trying to convince Thomas that he needed to take a break. It was always the same answer. 

Every. Damn. Time. 

"Listen, Sleep, if I... ya know, _sleep_ now, this is never gonna get done!"

"Bitch, if you get it done when you're like this, it's not gonna be half as good as it could be if you weren't a damn zombie!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad! Just give me an hour, okay?"

"You say that every time! It's always an extra hour, an extra five minutes, an extra ten minutes, yet here we are almost a week later and you've been ignoring me!"

They frequently argued like this over Thomas's nonexistent sleep schedule. It never got Remy anywhere so he didn't know why he bothered. He was well and truly desperate. 

Logan seemed to notice more than the others how much Remy was being affected by Thomas's lack of sleep. He, too, was trying to convince Thomas that this was quite unhealthy. Of course, Thomas refused to listen to reason, which he should have expected based on experience. 

He went to Roman, who he knew was responsible for this careless behaviour, hoping to reason with him. 

"Roman, we must discuss your impetuous actions in regards to Thomas's sleeping pattern."

Roman furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Are you referring to me bringing Thomas closer to his hopes and dreams? In that case I would assume 'impetuous' means 'absolutely brilliant'!"

Logan sighed. "No, it means 'acting without thought or care'. It is quite clear to me that you do not care about Thomas's well-being. Not only is this affecting Thomas, but it is affecting Remy as well."

Roman appeared confused again. "Remy? What does this have to do with Remy?"

Logan rolled his eyes slightly. "He is the embodiment of Thomas's sleep, this has everything to do with him! Have you not seen him recently? Him _or_ Thomas, in fact? They're both miserable and suffering. All because you can't seem to let Thomas take a break."

"I don't know about Remy, but Thomas certainly doesn't seem to be miserable or suffering because he is taking the steps necessary to achieve his dreams!"

"You seem to be taking it a step too far as you are neglecting Thomas's needs!"

They argued back and forth on the issue for quite some time before Logan stormed out of the room. He passed the main room on his way to the kitchen to make some tea when he spotted Remy curled up on the couch, his sunglasses discarded on the coffee table. Seeing the dark circles under his eyes, Logan understood why he wore them — he almost looked like Virgil. 

He decided to take it upon himself to make Remy a cup of tea. If anyone truly needed it, it was him. He knew Remy's usual coffee order — a grande caramel macchiato in a venti cup, one third almond milk, one third whole milk, one third soy milk, double the amount of vanilla syrup, caramel wall in the cup, no caramel drizzle on top, upside down, tall cup ice, whipped cream, rounded lid, one shot of extra espresso, and cinnamon sprinkled on top — so applying that knowledge, he was certain he could deduce how much milk and sugar he would want in his tea. 

Once both cups of tea were made, he brought them to the main room where Remy still lay on the couch. He sat down beside him and set Remy's mug on the coffee table next to his sunglasses. 

"I made you some chamomile tea," Logan said as he set his own mug down in front of him. "It could help."

"Thanks," Remy replied, his voice cracking just a touch. 

"You're welcome." 

A silence fell over them, though it was not an uncomfortable one. It was content and relaxed, the sort of silence experienced between close friends. Although Logan had not spoken with Remy regularly in the past, he was glad he could experience this kind of silence with him now. 

Remy sat up and rubbed his eyes absentmindedly before resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He was not anticipating this, and his breath hitched in his throat at the sudden contact. It was not bad by any means, simply... surprising. He was uncertain about what he was supposed to do in return but surely he must do something. He steadily wrapped his arm around Remy's shoulders, his hand gently enfolding his leather-clad arm. 

They sat like that for several silent minutes until Remy softly spoke up. "Lo-Lo?"

Under normal circumstances, Logan would have loathed the nickname that Remy insisted on using, but in this case he let it slide. "Yes, Remy?"

There was a pause before Remy continued. "Why won't Thomas listen to me?"

Logan sighed silently. "I'm not sure. He will not listen to me, either. I've told him countless times that his current sleeping habits are unhealthy but it seems he does not want to listen to reason." 

"He just wants to listen to Roman. Stupid Prince Charming wannabe motherfucker."

Logan couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Yes, I spoke to Roman as well, and he doesn't seem to realise the harm he is causing."

Remy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. That would mean admitting he's done something wrong, and heaven fucking forbid that be the case."

"He has been improving at admitting his mistakes, but no one is perfect."

Remy sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just being a bitch."

"I certainly cannot blame you for your demeanour. You've been suffering a great deal and I can only imagine what sort of toll that has taken on you."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah," he whispered, his voice breaking somewhat. 

Logan held Remy's hand in his free one, though he wasn't sure why. Remy's fingers curled around his own as Logan stroked his knuckles with his thumb, hoping the gesture was soothing. He gently rested his head against Remy's, who hummed contentedly. 

"This helps," he muttered tiredly. 

Logan's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I'm glad." 

They both sat there for a while, basking in each other's warmth, and Logan noticed as Remy's breathing began to even out until he finally managed to fall asleep. He knew this meant Thomas was sleeping as well. 

_It's about damn time._

He stayed there with Remy, holding him close. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well. The two may not have known each other terribly well, but Logan would still be there to help him when he needed it. 

Every. Damn. Time.

Their forgotten tea got cold. But in the end, that didn't matter much at all.


End file.
